


Stick Around

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Foreplay, Horror, Kinky, Knifeplay, Mischief, Mystery, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, Suspense, Thriller, Voilence, its not that spooky don't worry, reader interactive, spoooooky, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Ever since you were younger, you had feelings toward Kizami Yuuya. The mischievious trickster always played with your heart, making you wonder if you could ever tell him just how much you really do care for him. Suddenly, you and Kizami find your self in what looks to be an abandoned school. With no recollection of where you were before, you imagine this is all one twisted joke Kizami is playing. Will Kizami pull tricks on you or work tricks on your body?





	Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there are mentions of blood, knife-play, and restraint in this story! Okay, now you can go have fun.

You sighed, _'w-where is everyone...?'_ You then saw your school crush, Kizami passed out on the floor of the opposite side of the room. Only god knows how long you have liked him. This was not the time for you confessing your love though; after all, you did just appear in an old school.

You got up slowly, and made your way to him, "Kizami...? Are you alright?" You pushed away hair from your face, as you saw his eyes open slowly. "Kizami!" A smile crept on his face, "Y/N. What's up?"

You looked around, pointing to the broken desks, and torn up floor, "what's up? This! Did you do this...? Is this another one of those pranks of yours?" He shook his head, "no not at all...where are we?" You shrugged your shoulders, "hell if I know. Come on, let's see." You held your hand out, and pulled him up. 

You both made your way out into the hall. It was dark, and it smelled terrible. You held your hands over your mouth in disgust, "what's that smell?!" You could feel yourself get sick to your stomach by the strong scent. "Hold on, I will check it out...it smells familiar." Kizami began to walk towards the scent as you stood at the door frame.  'This must be a school...how strange.'

As you waited for what seemed like hours, you heard a sigh, and he came back. His hair was messy, his belt unbuckled, and his fly in his jeans was down. His hands were bloodstained, and he had a pleasurable smile. 'Was he just...jerking off?! At a time like this, no less?!' You slowly stepped back, "h-hey..." He sighed, and fixed his clothes, "whats wrong? Come on, let's find an exit." He began to walk around, you followed behind him questioning everything. 'Why is there blood on his hands? Do I dare to ask? No I shouldn't. He would tell me if it was something wrong, right? Yeah, yeah he would. Wait, what's that? A dagger in his jeans? Where did he possibly get that?! We are in a school! Why would there be a dagger? Did he have it all along?'

You began to walk down a flight of stairs. Dead bodies laid across the steps; some had no head, some had no eyes, and others, no body. You held the bottom of your skirt with anxiety. "Kizami, t-this is not right..." He nodded, "don't worry, the classroom numbers are going down, so we should be by the exit." A dirty thought came across his mind, 'she wouldn't have any where to run if I killed her...I could do so many things...she would be lost without me here. I will just lead her to the exit so I don't get too tempted...but the thought of those breasts are just...no, I gotta stop thinking about that.'

He then found the entrance to the school. Shoes were everywhere, it was a big mess. "God, there are so many shoes...let's go...I don't like it here." As you rushed to the front door, you pushed it. It didn't budge to even make a creak. You pushed once more, "c-come on!" Kizami moved you to the side, and pushed on the wood. Even with his strength, the door wouldn't open. 

"Y-you have to be kidding me!"

You couldn't believe what you were seeing; there was no exit. You ran out of the room, and into a small classroom, 'I could bust one of these windows!' As you grabbed a desk and threw it against the window, the desk shattered and didn't even leave a scratch on the window. 

"N-no!" 

You then felt big arms hold onto your hips, slightly pushing into you. "Kizami?" You turned around to see him smile softly, "don't worry, I won't leave you alone..." His hands slowly crept up to your breasts, gripping roughly into you. You watched his fingers disappear in your soft mounds. His eyes never broke his gaze on you, and you felt safe.

You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him with all your might. Kizami took his hand in yours, and led you to what seemed to be a dissecting table. He sat you down on the cold metal, having a wave of chills rush over you. As he was kissing you, you felt your wrist begin to get locked in, the your ankles, and you couldn't move.

"Kizami..."

He lifted up your shirt over your head, and pulled down your skirt. "Wow, what a beautiful body you have..." He began to kiss your neck, leaving a trail of dark marks all the way down to your stomach. His left hand crept under your soft bra; teasing your hardened peak. His right hand slowly stroked your wet panties, over and over. Kizami's index finger pushed down hardly on your clit, making you arch your back. He quickly pushed you down with his free hand. You then heard the locking again; he locked your ankles in, making it impossible to free yourself.

He rubbed your clit strongly in a circular motion, over and over, making it swollen. As you tried to moan, he covered your mouth, "hmph!" "Hush, the spirits will hear you."

" _Spirits_ \--mmm!"

He dragged your swollen clitoris upwards, almost tearing skin. You screamed in pleasure as he tackled your captured body, pushing his lips onto yours. As you felt his body on top of you, you didn't feel any bulge in his pants. Did he not get turned on by you? By your moans? Or your gorgeous and curvaceous body? You brought yourself to a conclusion, 'maybe he is in to dirty talk...'

As he pressed down on your clit you smiled deviously, "that's right baby, harder and harder...I want to scream!" Kizami smiled back at you, "you want to scream...? Huh, well I will be sure to make you scream, don't worry." He then pulled out a dagger from his pocket, making you squeal in fear, _"eh?!"_

He brought the sharp blade along your bare skin and to your neck, you turned away from him. The tickle of the cold metal brushed your flesh, and he slid it down to your stomach. As it crossed your hardened peak of your breast, you tried hard to hold in a delightful moan. He lightly pressed the dagger into your stomach, not hitting the organ, but cutting in the first few layers of skin. You screamed, "Kizami! What are you--"

He moaned, sending shock rush through your mind. Little beads of blood began to form and his face flushed, 'he gets turned on by blood?! What kind of sadist is he...?' He then slightly cut the side of your thigh, and he bit his lip while blushing in pleasure. He slid the cold metal along the curves of your body, and then to your arm. He planted a soft kiss, aiming the target for his next cut. As the blade tugged into your skin, you felt his warm body pressed against yours.

You managed to feel the large bulge in his pants and you smiled, "I can feel you; you're already so hard." He sucked on the fresh wound on your arm and traced kisses up your neck, "is that right? Oh you dirty slut...are you that thirsty for my," he leaned in to your ear, "big cock?" Kazumi's tongue then trailed down your breasts and reached your sweating pussy. "You are so wet. Do you really want me this bad?"

As if he wanted to show you how turned on you were, he plunged two fingers into your wet abyss. You moaned loudly, and then he rushed out. His fingers were covered in your sweet fluids. Licking his fingers, you bit your lip, 'even though I'm bleeding, I'm so turned on.'

You then heard the rustling of a belt and pants hit the floor. His massive erection poked at his boxers, creating a tent. You could most definitely see the bulging head, and its defined features. You felt so eager to see what really was behind the cloth, saying, "yes baby, I want to feel your massive, thick cock in my tight, tight pussy...please baby..."

He smiled, "is that so?", he slipped off his boxers, having his erection spring free and slap against his stomach, "I guess my poor slut is hungry for me...I can't wait to put my aching cock in you."  
You looked at his length, he was bigger than most. A small drop of pre-cum slid down his swollen head, and down his shaft. He then crawled onto the table, pinning his knees on both sides of you. He began to press against your clit, teasing you with his huge toy. He rubbed you, letting his juices intertwine with yours. 

Then Kizami redirected himself at your entrance, pushing in fully without a single care that this caused tears to well up in your eyes. He was so big, and you were so tight, you felt so much pain.   
He shoved himself into you again, after pulling out sharply. This repeated as you heard his skin slapping against yours. He groaned every time he pushed into you, it was soft, but so deep and sexual.  
He bent down and kisses you, attacking your tongue. He bit down on your lip, and you moaned loudly. The pain you felt before, began to feel so much better. This maximum pleasure you began to feel only got better with every thrust.

In and out, in and out, you heard the wet noises escaping from where you two were connected. "b-baby, harder!" You demanded, smiling as you arched your back. His head scooped down and began to suck at your blossomed nipple. He licked around, and flicked the perk, causing you to jolt. You then felt yourself contracting around his massive cock as it began to slam into the sweetest spot. As the noises get wetter, you began to scream. "yes! Oh god, yes!"

He rushed his finger down to your clit, pushing roughly against the bundle of nerves. You began to grow closer to your climax as he sucked on your breast vigorously. You arched your back as far as the controlling locks around your wrists and ankles would let you. You walls closed in on Kizami's huge cock as you released a flood of your sweet cum.

A wave of pleasure struck your body, growing from your wet entrance, and then taking over every last inch of you. Kizami looked at you and gave in several last thrusts into you, in and in, you felt like your pussy was going to tear at his massive size. He then squirted out his delicious, white cum into you, filling you to the max.

He mumbled in a mess of cussing and your name, all at once. As his body collapsed onto you, he slipped out, letting a flood of your mixed flavors spill across the cold metal table. As he struggled to catch his breath, he looked at you, never breaking his gaze. "Who knew you could give me pleasure... I suppose we should stick around each other then." You smiled, "I think that would be the best idea."

 


End file.
